Crocodile Isle
Crocodile Isle (possibly short for Crocodile Island) is the place Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong adventured through in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. Crocodile Isle is the place of origin of the Kremlings. Overview and history In contrast to Donkey Kong Island or the Northern Kremisphere, which are both beautiful, paradise-like locations, Crocodile Isle is a gloomy, dark and forbidding island. Almost all of Crocodile Isle is shrouded in fog; swampland is also found almost everywhere on the island. The southern coast of Crocodile Isle is almost constantly battered with rough currents, which over the years have bashed several ships on the island's rocky coast or swamped them in the island's bogs. Several parts of the island are volcanic, and the top of the island, where K. Rool's Keep is located,is battered by freezing winds and is frozen over. Crocodile Isle is in close proximity to Donkey Kong Island, as said island can be seen from both the remains of the Gangplank Galleon and K. Rool's Keep. Located inside Crocodile Isle is the Kremling Lost World, the apparent birth place of the Kremling species. The Lost World also contains a volcano named Krocodile Kore, which actually seems to power the island. The island has a massive Zinger and Bramble infestation. During the events of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Diddy and Dixie Kong adventured through Crocodile Isle in their search for the recently kidnapped Donkey Kong. If players manage to obtain the "best" ending in Donkey Kong Country 2, Kaptain K. Rool will end up clogging the volcano in Krocodile Kore, causing an explosion which will cause Crocodile Isle to sink into the sea. In Donkey Kong Land 2, Crocodile Isle ends up being brought back up to the surface by Kaptain K. Rool, together with all the inhabitants. Due to its sinking, the island is somewhat ravaged. The most notable difference on the island is that Crocodile Cauldron and Krem Quay have fused together to create Krem Cauldron. Additionally, the volcano in Krocodile Kore no longer pumps out energy. At the end of this game, Crocodile Isle once again ends up sinking. Other Appearances Though Crocodile Isle never directly appeared on the ''Donkey Kong Country'' animated series, several Kremling characters such as King K. Rool and Kaptain Skurvy would sometimes mention the "swamps back home". Crocodile Isle is also the home of the blast-o-matic in Donkey Kong 64. In the obscure Donkey Kong comic Bumm-Badabumm Im Urwald, Crocodile Isle never made a direct appearance, though several locations ventured through in the comic, such as a Krochead and crashed ship filled swamp, along with the "Lost Land" are obviously based off areas of Crocodile Isle. List of Locations *'Gangplank Galleon:' King K. Rool's Galleon is now wrecked, decaying and abandoned on the left coast of Crocodile Isle. *'Crocodile Cauldron:' This area is a series of volcanos. There are ships sunken in the lava, which indicate that the Cauldron was once a regular sea, but a series of volcano eruptions turned the area into a lava-filled world. There appears to be mine shafts filled with gems that the Kremling Krew appear to be mining. *'Krem Cauldron:' Is the intersection between Crocodile Cauldron and Krem Quay. *'Krem Quay:' The area is a dark polluted swamp with a very large broken shipwreck. *'Krazy Kremland:' Is an amusement park for Kremlings. Oddly, there are brambles grown inside it. There is a series of beehives in its entrance. *'Gloomy Gulch:' The area, as the name suggests, is quite gloomy, scary and aged. Many ghosts resides in this area. *'K. Rool's Keep:' It is K. Rool's castle, at the very top of Crocodile Isle. There are a mine and even ice areas, oddly, meaning that there could be an icy core inside the castle. *'The Flying Krock:' Is Kaptain K. Rool's giant airship. *'Lost World:' The area itself is located inside Crocodile Isle. The area also has a bizarre climate, some portions of it being jungle others being volcanic and some frozen caverns. In the center of the Lost World is a large volcano called Krocodile Kore, which happens to be shaped like a Kremling's head. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Stages *'Frantic Factory' *'Gloomy Galleon' *'Creepy Castle' *'Hideout Helm' Gallery File:DKC2END.jpg|K. Rool sailing away File:NewCrocodileIsleImageDK64.jpg|The newly constructed Crocodile Isle from Donkey Kong 64 Category:Locations Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Crocodile Isle Category:Kremling-operated locations